1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip discharging device which discharges chips and recovers coolant in a machine tool such as a horizontal machining center or the like.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In a machine tool such as the above-mentioned horizontal machining center, there is generally provided a chip discharging device for discharging chips generated by cutting work and recovering coolant. As a chip discharging device of this type, there is one in which a recessed portion to form a chip recovery space is formed between left and right side walls of a bed, a storage tank which stores coolant is arranged in the recessed portion, the storage tank extends to the backside of the machine and has a form to stand up obliquely upward, a conveyor which conveys chips is arranged in the storage tank, and a recovery bucket is arranged beneath a standing portion of the storage tank (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 2000-33530).